fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapters (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
This is a list of Chapters from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. The first 12 chapters, comprising Part I, are generally the same whether the player chooses to teach the Black Eagles, Blue Lions, or Golden Deer in Chapter 1. The game diverges at Chapter 12, the final chapter of Part I, and leads to one of four different routes for Part II. Note that if the Black Eagles were chosen, certain conditions must be met in order to follow the Crimson Flower route, otherwise the game will proceed to the Silver Snow route by default. Part I: White Clouds (Academy phase) * Prologue: An Inevitable Encounter * Chapter 1: Three Houses * Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery * Chapter 3: Mutiny in the Mist * Chapter 4: The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth * Chapter 5: Tower of Black Winds * Chapter 6: Rumors of a Reaper * Chapter 7: Field of the Eagle and Lion * Chapter 8: The Flame in the Darkness * Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow * Chapter 10: Where the Goddess Dwells * Chapter 11: Throne of Knowledge * Chapter 12: ** Outset of a Power Struggle - If Black Eagles were chosen and Edelgard's optional Chapter 11 event that requires having C+ support with her was completed. At the end of Chapter 11, there is a choice that offers a final chance to turn to the Silver Snow route if desired. ** To War (Silver Snow) - If Black Eagles were chosen and Edelgard's optional event was not completed, or the event was completed but Rhea was sided with at the end of Chapter 11. ** To War (Azure Moon) - If Blue Lions were chosen. ** To War (Verdant Wind) - If Golden Deer were chosen. Part II: Silver Snow (Church of Seiros) * Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * Chapter 14: A King Without a Kingdom * Chapter 15: Valley of Torment * Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River * Chapter 17: The Impregnable Fortress * Chapter 18: The Chaos of War * Chapter 19: Conclusion of the Crossing Roads * Chapter 20: The City Without Light * Chapter 21: Following a Dream Part II: Crimson Flower (Adrestian Empire) * Chapter 13: Beyond Escape * Chapter 14: The Master Tactician * Chapter 15: Tempest of Swords and Shields * Chapter 16: Lady of Deceit * Chapter 17: Field of Revenge * Chapter 18: To the End of a Dream Part II: Azure Moon (Holy Kingdom of Faerghus) * Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * Chapter 14: The Delusional Prince * Chapter 15: Valley of Torment * Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River * Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion * Chapter 18: The King's Triumphant Return * Chapter 19: The Golden Deer's Plea * Chapter 20: The Impregnable Fortress * Chapter 21: Our Chosen Paths * Chapter 22: Oath of the Dagger Part II: Verdant Wind (Leicester Alliance) * Chapter 13: Reunion at Dawn * Chapter 14: The Alliance Leader's Ambitions * Chapter 15: Valley of Torment * Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River * Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion * Chapter 18: The Golden Scheme * Chapter 19: The Chaos of War * Chapter 20: Conclusion of the Crossing Roads * Chapter 21: The City Without Light * Chapter 22: Fódlan's New Dawn Side Story: Cindered Shadows (Abyss) * Chapter 1: The Fourth House * Chapter 2: What Lies Beneath * Chapter 3: The Rite of Rising * Chapter 4: Danger in the Dark * Chapter 5: Betrayal * Chapter 6: Return to Me * Chapter 7: Wolf Pack Paralogue Chapters Each Paralogue in the game has a set cast of characters, at least one of which needs to be in the player's army in Part 1 (or both in Part 2). In addition, some Paralogues are locked to certain routes. Unlike previous entries in the series, Paralogues are not numbered. Part One * Alois & Shamir: Sword and Shield of Seiros * Ashe & Catherine: Falling Short of Heaven * Cyril & Hilda: Dividing the World (Blue Lions and Golden Deer only, unless Hilda is recruited into the Black Eagles in chapter 12 after siding with the church in the previous chapter) * Dedue: War for the Weak (Blue Lions only) * Dorothea & Ingrid: Rumored Nuptials * Felix: True Chivalry * Flayn & Seteth: An Ocean View * Hanneman & Manuela: Oil and Water * Ignatz & Raphael: Death Toll * Lorenz: Land of the Golden Deer * Sothis: Tales Of the Red Canyon * Sylvain: The Forgotten * Anna: The Secret Merchant (Downloadable Content) * Yuri & Constance: A Cursed Relic (Downloadable Content) * Balthus & Hapi: Black Market Scheme (Downloadable Content) Part Two (all routes) * Bernadetta & Petra: Foreign Land and Sky * Leonie & Linhardt: Legend of the Lake * Marianne: Forgotten Hero Azure Moon, Verdant Wind, and Silver Snow only * Caspar & Mercedes: The Face Beneath * Cyril & Hilda: Dividing the World (if not completed during Part One) * Ferdinand & Lysithea: Retribution * Rhea: Eternal Guardian Crimson Flower only * Edelgard: Insurmountable * Hubert: Darkness Beneath The Earth * Anna & Jeritza: The Secret Merchant (Downloadable Content) Azure Moon only * Annette & Gilbert: Weathervanes of Fódlan * Dimitri: The Silver Maiden Verdant Wind only * Claude: The Sleeping Sand Legend Category:Chapters Category:Lists